Raziel
Raziel is the protagonist of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2, and one of the two lead characters in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, alongside Kain. He is voiced by Michael Bell. The Miracle Elite Storyline P Team and Miracle Elite Heroes Vs. Fatman's Forces coming soon... LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Raziel got tired of staying in the fortress, but the Vexx arrived to report that Tuxedo will be killed by unknown bad guy. Spawn drove the carpet in the sky. A Christmas Bizarro coming soon... Meister of War coming soon... LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Raziel and Stacy Hirano accompanist Ezekiel Zick as second in command. Along with Zick, He learns that Slade would not trust him. (if he reveals he was Terra's friend.) He tells how there are pieces to an ancient treasure. Once they were three until the Sinisters Of Evil broke it off into 21 pieces and scattered it across the islands. Though he knows of the treasure, he has no idea where they are located. Raziel goes with Death The Kid and the others and finds out about the rails led by BlackGarurumon's men and wonders how they are all going to stop the rails. Raizel breaks on the train and helps in capturing White Wolf with the others. When talking with Skipper and the others regarding magic, resurrection and sanity, Raizel points out that it can happen though it takes a lot of time which Gold says he doesn't have and tells Isabella to stay away from mutagen. Isabella and Gohan believe that the cause of it is Chronos the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy though Zick and Raizel state that gods are neutral. They arrive in the island and make their way to a train which Rasputin sabotages which has him and the group escape. He with Dr. Manhattan, Phineas and Stacy go after Valtor and Bloom for the last piece of the treasure Castlevania style. Raziel and JO notice that some of their friends have been arrested by SOPA Agents and that Soran is going to gun them down. Zick calls up Strange and Samson who inform them of their new problems. Though they also notice Predaking is around.Raizel heads off with Cruger to catch the members and save Grey and Carl. Raizel also tells the team to keep their eye on Jesse and Sinister. Raziel then joins up with Cruger and Starkiller in finding Broodwing and getting what Jesse is up to. Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. Raziel helps get the piece of the 4th treasure with Yasha, Rogue, Night Crawler, Zick and Jaeris only for them to learn that Anna was kidnapped. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. Raziel, Zick and Stacy join the now teenaged Stardash, Discord and Mr.Gold on their side of the mission in the sand lands. He and Raziel are caught by Hama and her bloodbending who tries to use it on Stardash which doesn't work due to her powers. Zick and Raziel are saved by them and they help chase Dukat down with Bender and Jesse. Raziel joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Starkiller, Zick, Raziel, Cruger and the team work with Isabella to recover the trigger from Jack, Philip and Clay Morrow when they arrive. Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Raziel aids the others alongside the Miracle Elite in their fight with the Neo Umbrella Corps. Relationship Elder God TBA Kain TBA Stacy Hirano The mother of his two sons after he impregnated her accidentally during his encounter with Dormammu. Robert "Robby" Hirano His first born son and enemy, born to Stacy Hirano. Robert is the older brother of Dennis Hirano. In a fit of rage, Robby stopped idolizing The Miracle Elite (and his parents) and hated them for their actions. Dennis Hirano His second son and youngest brother of Robby Hirano, born to Stacy Hirano. He owns his black cat and alien. The Miracle Elite TBA Gallery Legacy_of_Turelzevir-01-Screenshots-Frank_and_Raziel.JPG Legacy_of_Kain___Raziel_by_daylightdreams.jpg Boss-Raziel-Def.jpg 20120707141320!Defiance-Promotional-Public-Raziel.jpg a0813671355ee874e2e6c133810bc245e83e1c35.jpg__939x820_q85.jpg 2299772-legacyofkainsoulreaver-2295.jpg raziel.jpg Raziel and stacy s wedding by william125-d5glays.png Razeil_X_Stacy.jpg soul_reaver_raziel_Wallpaper_ladu1.jpg Soul-Reaver-Raziel.jpg soul-reaver-wallpaper-14457.jpg legacyofkainsoulreaver.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters that hail from the Legacy of Kain Universe Category:Second in Command Category:Father of Hero Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Major Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Handsome Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The P Team's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Father of Villain Category:The Miracle Elite Founders Category:The Hirano Family Category:Vampires Category:The Undead Category:Night Vision Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael Bell